Star Wars: Edge of the Empire
Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, otherwise known as Edge of the Empire, is a multi-session, fan-run, non-canon Star Wars Roleplaying Campaign set chronologically during and after the events of Star Wars[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/A_New_Hope : Episode IV ''A New Hope] using Fantasy Flight Games' Star Wars Roleplaying system. Edge of the Empire is set in 0 - 4 ABY, or 0 - 4 years after the Battle of Yavin. It is connected to it's sister campaigns, ''Star Wars: Age of Resistance, Star Wars: Force and Destiny, Star Wars: Alliance at War, '''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion and '''Star Wars: A New Dawn. It features six main Player Characters named Amon Beroya, IG-100 "Drone", Tam Sarkin, Braxton, HK-51, and Rahvin Dovar, all six trying to defend the world of Trevor's Tumble from pirates, Imperials, and other nefarious enemies bent on conquering the Wild Space world for its valuable resource. Synopsis Due to many previous sessions of Edge of the Empire, it will take many entries to enter plot details for the game. Stay tuned for more information. One-Shots and Spinoffs Complicated Professions It is a time of unrest and opportunity. The Empire struggles to maintain its grip on the galaxy in the midst of civil war. On the edge of the Empire, scoundrels and smugglers, explorers and exiles all scramble for a living. In these uncertain times, a group of renegade outlaws have been forced off their treasured world, kicked out of their own hideout and forced to ally themselves with the nascent Rebel Alliance. After a fierce battle and their crew deserting, the outlaws have landed their cruiser on a backwater Wild Space planet. Needing credits and crew, they set out on further adventures in the seedy underworld of the troubled galaxy.... Realizing that they need credits and crew to simply operate their starship, the Heroes of Trevor's Tumble agree to set out on their own ways to search for fuel, willing crew, and parts. Tam Sarkin and Amon Beroya walk off through the desert to a small trading outpost near their ship, with Beroya giving the disfigured human a lift with his jetpack. Reaching the outpost, Amon accidentally drops Tam, with the young human tumbling to the ground and passing out after slamming into the ground. The Mandalorian lands next to him, telling a pair of curious aliens in robes and masks to leave him alone. The Chiss then walks into the bazaar of tents, searching for anything he and his fellow outlaws can use to get offworld. Tam eventually wakes up, dusting himself off and also walking into the bazaar. By this time Amon has already wandered inside a small cantina in the center of the bazaar, meeting a Devaronian in a nearby booth after asking the bartender about anyone looking for workers. Meeting the alien, the Chiss Mandalorian works out the specifics of their deal, which includes having to travel to Felucia and escort a convoy of Imperial medical transports. Not feeling excited about the proposition of escorting Imperials, Amon takes the job, meeting with Tam once again, who has been healed of his Critical Injuries by a small alien operating a sketchy medical facility in the back of his speeder truck. The two then set off, boarding their individual starfighters in the Avenger's retrofitted hangar bay and flying away from Smarteel. More information will be entered.Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Games